Distant Fairytales
by Incomprehensible
Summary: There was a princess, and there was a man. There was a farm boy, and there was unrequited love. Once upon a time....


_Characters and plot belong to their rightful owners._

**Distant Fairytales**

Once upon a time there was a princess. The princess was the fairest in the land, her beauty far surpassing that of any fair maiden's. It was said that many fine men from rich families sought the princess' hand in holy matrimony, and each one was turned down.

"Three things I will ask of you," the princess said one day. She was growing bored of mindless rejections – her father did not want to remain unmarried forever. "Just three things and I will marry the man who can give me those three things."

Of course, the princess' suitors – and her father– were overjoyed to hear such a thing.

"First, bring me a star to treasure and call my own. Next, bring to me a horse small enough to sit in my palm. And finally, bring me that of which all women desire most and I shall be yours."

With that, the princess left her balcony and went inside, content and confident that no man could bring back what she wanted for.

The princess was a fickle woman, unhappy with happiness. She prided herself on being the wealthiest around. For hours on end she would sit in front of her vanity and brush through her long, black hair, just staring at her reflection.

Time passed and eventually the suitors came forward with their offers – none of which were to her standing, and one by one, they left the palace empty handed and denied of her love.

Many days passed and the moon went through its cycles many times until eventually there was one last suitor left.

"Come; tell me why you will retrieve my items when none other have succeeded." The princess demanded, her tone light and airy.

"I wish to marry you. I will fetch you these items." The man said, and the princess scoffed.

"How will you get me these items?" The princess asked, and the strange man bowed.

"I wish to marry you, fair princess. I will get these items and I will marry you."

The princess frowned but said no more as she watched him leave from her balcony window.

Time passed and eventually the princess forgot about the stranger that had come to see her that night. Time passed and as the woman grew older, she fell in love. She fell in love with a farm boy, no one of great importance. They became midnight lovers, their escapades running until the early hours of morning.

And then one day, a stranger showed up on her doorstep, claiming he had the first of the fair maiden's gifts. So in the waiting hall, early, early in the morning, the princess was gifted with an exotic creature, its body large and lumpy, and not at all pleasant.

"It is a star, my lady." The man assured. "From lands very far from here, these animals are commonly known as a 'star'. It is what you asked for, is it not?" The stranger asked, knowing very well that she could only agree.

"Indeed, but there are still two more that I desire," the princess informed him haughtily. She had no desire to wed this man. Not when her true love was so close. She knew they could never be, but that didn't mean she didn't need to want this man. And so she watched him leave, her eyes saddened and downcast.

The day quickly flew by without word or sight of the mystery man, as did the next, and the next, and the next.

With each passing day, the princess' hope grew. She knew that even if he had brought her a 'star', there was no way he could ever find a horse small enough to sit in her palm. It just wasn't possible.

Many days passed in rapid succession, each spent with affectionate touches and kisses from her love, until one day when the man showed up again.

"I have brought you the second gift to prove my love: a horse small enough to gift the flat of your palm." And there, in his outstretched hand was a miniature crystal horse, its head held high and the mane tossed freely and its tail caught in suspended animation.

The princess gasped and fainted.

"Why do you do this?" The princess asked when she came around, her face flushed and her hands cupped to hold the magnificent creature the man had brought for her.

"Because," he said simply, his eyes piercing. "I will marry you." And he promptly left.

The princess' only hope was that this man did not know what women desired most. She, herself, was not quite sure.

The next morning the princess was called to the waiting hall, where upon she met the man again.

"I have come to deliver you your third and final gift, my lady, and take you home with me."

The princess wasn't amused with this turn of events. Should he succeed, she would have to marry the foul man and be ripped away from her lover.

"Oh?" She asked incredulously from her seat beside her father. "And what might it be that every woman desires?"

The room was silent for a long time, and when no object was forthcoming, the princess stood.

"You have not brought me such an object. You have failed, and in doing so, have lost the privilege to wed me." As she neared the door, she was stopped by his voice.

"I come with nothing, and I come with everything. I do not pretend to understand women and the ways of women, but the third wish, that of which all women desire most," he quoted, "For that, I give you my heart. Is it not enough, my lady?"

The princess stood at the door for a long time, thinking over his words. Grudgingly she agreed. There was nothing else a woman could desire more than her husband's heart. Slowly, she turned to face him, her face set in her fiercest scowl.

"Indeed that is all women desire most." And begrudgingly, she let the words slide from her mouth. "You have brought me my three things. I will marry you."

And somehow, she felt she had just sealed away her fate.

–

Later that night, the princess ran her fingers through the hair on her lover's chest, an exhausted sigh escaping her lips. It was the last night they could spend together in secrecy, the last night she would be a free woman to do her wishing, and it was spent with her farm boy.

"I am to wed him." She stated, and there was a pause, a lull in the room. When he said nothing, she pushed on. "I am to wed him next week, and then we shall journey to his castle in the west."

There was no reply.

All was quiet in the candle-lit room.

–

A week later the princess sat in a carriage, her face made up of the most expensive powders and lipsticks while numerous layers of silk covered her body. Beside her, her new husband sat, quiet and aloof as ever. The princess glanced out the window, her sad brown eyes lingering just a moment longer on the farm house.

–

But not a year later the princess gave birth.

The princess gave birth to a hanyou son with dog ears.

_(Currently I don't know where this is going. For now it's a oneshot, it may evolve into a chapter story yet. _–_ Incomprehensible)_


End file.
